The purpose of this protocol is to determine whether the hypothalamus/pituitary gland are important in the regulation of hypoglycemia induced glucagon secretion. Subjects who have previously had surgery for craniopharyngiomas and other tumors located in the hypothalamic/pituitary region will be recruited to undergo a hypoglycemic hyperinsulinemic clamp and an arginine stimulation tests.